HermioneDracoBlaise
by Haley Jane
Summary: Bondage and Dramione. Blaise gets some action too hehe. enjoy this hardcore smutfic


Hermione walked down the dark hallway. it was about 10 past 2 in the morning, and she was tired. Hermione had had a terrible nightmare, and wanted someone to talk to, so she had gone down to visit hagrid, but halfway there, she changed her mind because she didnt want to disturb him. She thought she heard a twig snap in the woods behind her on her way back up to the castle, but hermione brushed it off. walking by the stairway that led down to the dungeons where the slytherins lay sleeping, she shuddered as a draft wafted out, and went up her night gown. Her nipples hardened, and she folded her arms. Suddely, a strong figure grabbed her from behind, hermione reached for the pocket in her night dress where she kept her wand, but she realized quickly with horror that she must of left it on her night stand. before she could cry out, a sweet smelling rag was pressed over her mouth and nose, inhaling deeply, she breathed the poison in. it knocked her out almost instantly. when she woke, hermione found her mouth taped shut. she couldnt see anything. her arms were taped behing her, and her legs were taped to the chair she was uncomfortably sitting-lying in. trying to open her eyes wider to see, she only saw blackness. muffling out a cry for help, a blinding white light flashed steadily into her eyes. she recoiled her gaze, and upon this, someone smashed a blindfold over her closed eyes. she muffled a 'mmmmmhg' but what she got back made her stomach do backflips. "ahaa, i never noticed really noticed how sexy you are... you look so helpless tied up like this. it turns me on... i wonder what treasuer lies beneth this gown?"  
it was a deep, mans voice. it was slightly fimular, but the long summer with her parents in germany made her memory of almost everything foggy. hermiones stomach clenched so tightly, she didnt know this kind of pressure here was possible. fear washed over her as a large, cool hand crept slowly up her nightgown. the cool hand made her nipples harden again. then without warning, it ripped her nightgown away from her body. exposed, hermione tried to close her legs, trying to cry out again, but the attempt was in vain. a hand slapped her in the face. again. and again. then again. tears formed in her eyes. but they couldnt run. hermione heard him inhale deeply through his nose closely to her face.  
"i can smell you from here." the deep voice said quietly in her ear. his face ran through hermiones hair and his mouth brushed against her neck, he nibbled here, then moved his hand farther up her inner thigh. against her will, she began to feel wetness forming here. wearing absolutley nothing but soft black panties, her wetness began to seep through. the man started to rub here. she moaned. he began to quicken his pace. she felt a deep warmth creeping up from the pit of her stomach. she was going to come in a moment. but he stopped. the feeling faded. hearing and feeling nothing for about 10 seconds, hermione tried to listen for anything that would give her a clue to where she was. but nothing came. suddenly, she heard a dreaded noise. chains scraping along the ground. a tight collar was clasped around her neck. and she heard him cast a sliencing charm. "silencio." she groaned in dispair. "oh dont worry lovely, your screams of pain only need to be heard by me." he peeled the tape away, she gasped for air. knowing to scream would be pointless. she sat there. hermione could almost hear his evil grin and eyes watching her lustfully. then his tongue was pressed deeply into her mouth. pressing deeply down her throat, he almost choked her. he pulled back, and she gasped for air. chain cuffs were placed and locked around her ancles and chains must be enchanted. she thought, as they didnt even hurt her wrists or legs. pulled tight, the chains on her wrists were locked into place, and lifted high above her head. hermione assumed she was now chained to the ceiling. her ankles were locked into place and then slowly spread apart, she felt her black lace panties ripped away, exposing her most private of areas. . she could feel the heat of the man doing this to her walking around her, like a lion circling his prey before a pounce. a sharp stinging sensation ran throughout her back and reviberated off the walls. he had whipped her! she was certainly in a dungeon cell. letting out a cry, as she opened her mouth to scream in pain, he plunged two long fingers into her dripping pussy. he began to rub her clit with his thumb, making her even wetter. pow! he whipped her again and again. "thats enough blaise." blaise! hermione knew she knew that voice.  
the scared feeling slowing began to evaporate. perhaps a savior had come for her. but then again uh oh. whos the new character?  
"leave us." hermione knew this sly voice. but whose...?  
she coulf hear him pacing around her naked body. then silence.  
suddenly with no warning whatsoever, the new man began pumping his fingers in and out of her. faster and faster harder and harder deeper and deeper into her.  
"ohh you dirty little skank." he wispered. "wheres your virginity, mudblood? taken by weasel, hm?" and thats when it hit her.  
"Malfoy?!"  
"haha finally!" and he pulled her blindfold off. as she stared almost disbelivingly into his silvery grey eyes, he plunged into another deep kiss, while continuing to pump his spindely fingers into her vag. hermione moaned loudly.  
"ohhh...ughhh...why are you doing this...?"  
"why?! because you wouldnt let me if i asked."  
"put the blindfold back on. i liked it better not knowing it was you."  
"ohh so you did like it?"  
"shut up malfoy, you fucker."  
"youre right. i am a fucker." he grasped the leash attatched to her collar and pulled her close to his face. "and now, im going to fuck you senseless. you wont know which way is up, and which way is down when im done with you."  
hermione seethed. but then she remembered the warmth in her stomach, she wanted that to return. blaise had built something up in her, and she wanted it ro rise higher. she almost wanted to fuck him now. something about his authoritive forceful figure made her knees quiver. she felt like she wanted him, even though he was an asshole for doing this to her. "you still want the blind fold on? might add to the kinkyness. ive got a fetish for kink you know." he said slyly.  
"no. keep it off. i want to watch your dick slide in and out of my pussy; i want to see you cum into me. fuck me draco."  
"With pleasure." he smirked. a snap of his fingers and the chains on her wrists pulled upwards, while the chains on her ankles pulled outwards, opening her even more. she watched as he kneeled down, running his hands down her perfect waist, and stopping on her thighs. moving to her backside, he gripped her tight ass, and pulled her open, red pussy towards his mouth. shoving his long tongue into her hole, he began to swirl it around, exploring her tight cave. she moaned loudly, this encouraged draco to go deeper. she squealed. "yes! Ah! deeperr draco deeeeperrr."  
he plunged as deep as his long tongue would go, her juices dripping down his mouth and chin. he pulled out of her and grabbed her tits harshly with his hands. kissing her deeply, she was forced to suck her own juices off his mouth. "You taste delicious dont you?" he murmered. "Yes i do. more please. more."  
he snapped his fingers again. the chains holding her arms were loosened, and she was lowered to the floor. her legs still slightly spread, now she was on her knees. looking up at him with her doe like eyes. she batted her lashes, and he unbuttoned his jeans. leaning forward, she used her teeth to pull the zipper down, then she bit the side of his pants, and pulled them to a puddle around his feet. he kicked them to the side where hermiones nightgown lay, long forgotton.  
reaching up, she gripped his length with her soft hands. his skin felt soft in her fingers, but his erection was growing. precum dripped out of him, and she leaned forward again to lick it playfully off. licking the side of his long member, she tasted him. salty.  
"open your mouth, granger. say ahh"  
"ahhhhh"  
he plunged deeply into her mouth. she bobbed her head back and forth, making a tight o around him. he threw his head back and moaned. "yes granger! haha!"  
she swirled her tongue around his head, then forced him deeper back into her mouth. using her left hand to stimulate his balls, she used her right hand to help pump his length into her hot mouth. deepthroating him, she moaned as his tip touched the back of her throat, sending vibrations down his hard shaft. he moaned louder.  
"Fuck hermione! youre a fucking pro! suck that cock, bitch!"  
And she did. harder and harder, till she could feel his load about to blow down her throat. then, right before he climaxed into her, she stopped.  
"No! i was so close!"  
She smiled. "Thats the point. i want you to cum in my pussy, not my mouth. i want to feel it deep in me. i want you deep in me. now."  
he snapped his fingers, and before he could lose his momentum, she was back hanging in the air, her legs spread as far apart as they could go. he sucked her tit while fingering her deeply. quickly rubbing her clit getting her close to a climax, but not quite there yet. they both knew once they came, it would be over.. grabing her leash, he pulled tightly, forcing her head back. using it like reins on a horse, he used them to ride her.  
whispering in her ear he said,"watch me fuck you." then he released his grip so hermione could look helplesly down.  
running his long dick over her clit, he moved it faster and faster, not putting it in her yet, just teasing her.  
"Ughhh draco please! im fucking begging!" she leaned in to kiss him deeply.  
then came the plunge. he sunk deep into her. all the way. not easing in, he went all the way. a quick pump the first time, hermione cried out. then the pumps got faster. and faster. so fucking fast. hermiones walls tightened around him. he could feel her pulsating pussy getting ready to cum. draco cried out as he came into her sopping wet and swollen vag. leaning down, he licked her pussy clean. sucking all the juice out, and swallowed every drop.  
"No draco dont stop! i want to come!"  
he smirked at her and snapped his fingers. a pallet apeared beneth her. her legs were spread to the corners of the mattress. and her arms were spread too. he looked down at her swollen, red, pulsating pussy, and grinned. kneeling down one last time, he placed his hands inbetween her thighs. pressing them to the max, he licked her clit, excretuationgly lightly. not nearly hard enough for her to come. just a tease.  
"Dracooo what are you doing?!" it was true torture for her.  
"youre my dirty little fuck slave now arent you?"  
"Yesss."  
"you will do as i say, yes?"  
"yes, of course!"  
he stood and smirked down at her.  
"I forbid you to cum tonight." he snapped his fingers, and her arms were pulled out to the sides, tight.  
"sweet dreams, hermione dearest." and he walked out, leaving hermione shocked in a sopping pool of sweat and cum.

ALTERNATE ENDING ;DDDDDD

(if you want hermione to cum...)

"Ughhh draco please! im fucking begging!" she leaned in to kiss him deeply.  
then came the plunge. he sunk deep into her. all the way. not easing in, he went all the way. a quick pump the first time, hermione cried out. then the pumps got faster. and faster. so fucking fast. hermiones walls tightened around him. he could feel her pulsating pussy getting ready to cum. draco cried out as he came into her sopping wet and swollen vag. his climax reviberated into her, she shook with an orgasm, and screamed out. he continued to pump into her, even though he was exausted, she still got pleasure out of him. feeling his powerful pumps, she shook again, cumming out everywhere. it squirted out, up onto dracos chest. he rolled off "you whore! haha yes!" she lay on the bed, breathless and unable to move. he snapped his fingers one last time, her arms and legs were stretched out, he ran his tongue over her very sensitive clit. she shook and shivered. the feelings were incredible. hermione had never felt this much pleasure.  
he leaned down over her, kissing her one last time, before the ropes disapeared and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
